


Electric-Powered Pulsator

by smut_buddies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, First Time, POV Second Person, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_buddies/pseuds/smut_buddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot finds a vibrator in Amethyst's room and is Curious.</p>
<p>Races wildly from fluff to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric-Powered Pulsator

**Author's Note:**

> bless my other smut buddy for pointing out just how gross it would be if they used that first vibe lmao

You lost her. It doesn’t faze nor surprise you; you always lose her, especially when you’re supposed to be the one keeping watch. At least, since she informed her Imperial Highness that she was a ‘clod’, you don’t have to worry about her trying to leave Earth anymore. You run after her now more like you run after a hamster that’s escaped its cage, and although all the doors and windows are locked, but it’s a little annoying that you don’t know whereabouts in the house it is.

You think it’s worth a wander around the barn, just in case she got herself stuck in a hay bale or something hilarious like that, but you don’t find her. You find a cool broken toaster though.

“Whatevs,” you sigh, slinging it over your shoulder by the cord and turning back for the temple. Garnet’s on one of her secret missions and Pearl has only suddenly noticed that Steven isn’t very literate for a fourteen year-old, so you head on over to your room. You figure Peridot will show up sooner or later and someone else can deal with her. She always turns up one way or another.

You throw your new toaster down onto your pile of other broken, chrome-plated breakfast contraptions and you tuck up on a sofa that’s more exposed springs than upholstery, but you don’t care. You’ve slept on worse surfaces.

You’re just about to settle down and doze off before a landslide of junk over yonder pricks your ears up.

Usually you don’t think much of it; trash avalanches happen all the time – that’s what just happens when you build Jenga-like monuments out of decomposing rubbish, it comes with the territory – but the distant shrill scree catches your attention. That’s new.

You sit up and turn your ear in the direction the noise came from. You hear the familiar patter and bounce and rustle of tumbling plastic that often plays you to sleep, but there’s another sound too: a quiet, high-pitched, distressed wail. Too grating to be a rat, too loud to be cockroaches. You think it might be Peridot – the next best thing.

You flinch at another sudden _shriek_ and something almost primal in you pushes you up off the sofa, diving into mounds of trash that only you know how to swim through. “Peri, hold up, I’m coming to you!” you call out as her shrieks and groans get wearier and more helpless.

“ _Amethyst_?” she groans out, and she doesn’t sound too far, but she sounds _deep._ “How can you _live_ in this filth?”

“My _tower,_ ” you mourn what she toppled over. That tower had been one of your tallest thus far, compromised of absolutely _everything_ , including several kitchen sinks. Now you’ll have to start all over again. “Aw man. That tower was _perfect_ for diving off of.”

_“Help me!”_

“Right, right...” You tread carefully until you pinpoint the spot where the groaning is loudest. Then you shove your hands in and start unearthing her.

A small, desperate green hand emerges from the depths. “Get me out of here…”

You clasp it by the wrist and yank her back to the surface in one strong, fluid motion. You like it whenever the opportunity presents itself to demonstrate your strength; it never fails to dazzle her. She stands there, body hunched, shaky and wide-eyed, either nervous that she was caught in your room, or nervous that another trash mound will fall and bury her again at any second.

“So there you are.” You cross your arms. You smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. “What were you doin’ rummagin’ through my room like some kind of raccoon?”

Her expression pinches. “Raccoon?”

“Yeah, you know.” You know that she doesn’t; that much is plain on her frustrated face. You just like that there’s at least one subject that you know more about than her; you flaunt it. “A _raccoon._ ”

“Is that,” she tries warily, “a relative of the ‘chicken’?”

You snort. “Yeah, sure.”

“Hmph.” She’s conversed with you how many times now, and she still doesn’t understand your humour. You watch on with no small amount of amusement as she pulls a notepad out of her suit. She shakes out a little pencil from between the binds – it falls to the floor and she mumbles irritably about “pathetic primitive tools” under her breath – and she scrawls a few notes down. You know that you really ought to check that she’s not committing that ‘fact’ to her catalogue of Earth trivia, but you decide against it, in the hopes that it’ll come up naturally on its own one day and you’ll get a good laugh out of it.

“Didn’t Steven give that to you yesterday? You’ve filled up so many pages _already_ – what do you even have to write in that thing?”

You snatch it from her, more to annoy her than to see what it reads. You cackle as she gasps and jumps up and down – “ _that’s MINE, give that back, there’s nothing important in there!” –_ swiping for it where you dangle it above her head, just out of her reach. You’re just about to inform her for the tenth time that week, probably, that she’s fuckin’ _short_ , when she makes use of the half-toppled junk and uses a ripped trampoline to bounce up and snatch it from your hands.

You weren’t even necessarily curious about what she had in there, but you’re curious now that she took it and _ran._

“ _Hey_ ,” you yell as she trips and sends another tower cascading down on top of her. Her helpless, terrified scream is sad enough that you’re compelled to follow and help her, but you’re surprised to see that she can crawl out on her own. You stand over her, plant a hand on your hip and shake your head. “ _Geez_ , Peri, take it easy. You’re gonna wreck my whole room.”

She angrily shakes some confetti out of her hair before shooting you a dirty look. She says, snidely, teeth bared, “I would hate to see the conditions this room would have to be in for you to consider it _wrecked._ ” She notices that there’s a candy wrapper stuck to her thigh and pulls it away. She groans miserably to see that it left a shiny stain. “ _Why_ do you collect so much Earth trash?”

You shrug, throwing an arm on top of an old dryer. “One person’s trash is another gem’s treasure.”

“No it’s not,” she snaps. She stands and pats herself down for anymore junk that may have stuck to her. “It’s just trash. It’s objectively _trash._ ”

You shrug again, unfazed by her opinion. It’s not a new one that hasn’t been so vehemently expressed to you before. “Well, I see some worth in it.”

Her little fists tremor by her side. “Tell me, _Amethyst,_ what exactly is the worth in _this?”_

She reaches for what you believe was just the first piece of solid trash that caught her eye. It’s just unfortunate for her that she didn’t know what it was.

She holds up a vibrator and you absolutely lose it.

“ _What is so FUNNY?_ What _is it?”_ she demands, waving it around. She quickly realises with an irritated growl that you’re useless when you’re in stitches, so she frowns at it, studies it, appraises it like a relic. She twists the base and almost drops it as it immediately purrs in her hand. “What the-? It…” She looks right at you, eyes wide and surprised. “It’s tingly.”

That alone is enough to send you back into a raging fit of laughter. She throws the vibe at your feet and storms away.

“ _Wait, wait, wait,”_ you cry out between breaths, tears streaming down your face, and Peridot pauses to spare you a very unforgiving look from over her shoulder. You try to pull yourself together and make a grab for the vibe. “You wanna know what this is? C’mere.”

“I don’t follow orders from _you_ ,” she snaps, on impulse. But her curiosity gets the better of her, and she wanders back over to crouch beside you, her earlier resentment almost forgotten. “So…” She can’t take her eyes off of it; she’s mesmerised. You have to punch your chest a little just to keep yourself from laughing. “Is it… some kind of electric toothbrush?”

You imagine she thinks that because of the noise. You turn up the dial at the base and the vibe thrums in your hand, turning blurry, and Peridot’s eyes widen. Her curiosity grows.

“Will it... explode?”

You throw your head back and allow yourself one laugh. _“Ha!_ No, it won’t _explode,_ Peri. That’s kinda the point of it.”

She narrows her eyes at you like she can’t quite work out whether you’re teasing her or not. Honestly, it’s a safe bet to make that you always are, but you’re not this time. “What do you mean?” she complains, turning it over in her hands. She shakes it a little, hesitantly. In case it explodes on her probably. “What’s powering it?”

“Batteries.” You unscrew the base and let two triple As fall out to show her. “They’re tasty. But these ones are probably rank.” You put them back in and screw it shut. You turn it back on. You trust it at her face and she jumps. “It’s a vibrator.”

She frowns at you and then the vibe, cautiously taking it in hand. She puts a finger on the tip experimentally. “What’s it _for?”_

You fail to suppress a very lecherous laugh. “Peri, have we ever talked about _the Birds and the Bees?_ ”

She senses that you’re being patronising; she leaps to her defence and snaps at you, “I _know_ what birds and bees are! They’re both unique and vital species on this world and far superior to humans in that they use their appendages to fly.”

You so want to make a joke out of ‘appendage’ but you think that’ll just confuse her even more. She’s already completely derailed you. “Sure, fine, whatever, but _this,_ ” you point to the vibe, still powering on, “is like… uhh, a marital aid! Or, eh– y’know, just something humans use when they wanna have fun.”

She mirrors you, raising an eyebrow. She stares at it like she understands nothing and it’s starting to bum her out. “I don’t get it.”

You groan and run a hand down your face. You never thought this would be difficult. You were supposed to be ten minutes into your nap by now. “It’s for _pleasure,_ Peri. You know what _pleasure is,_ righ’?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she shoots defensively, and then, a second later, “but let’s hear _your_ definition of it.”

You scoff. “It makes people _feel good_. It makes them feel _tingly.”_

She frowns. “What? Why? Where?”

“In your _nether regions._ ”

She frowns harder. _“What?”_

You grab her hand wrapped around the vibe and push it to the space between her crossed legs. “Right _here,_ dummy!”

She jolts on impact. She doesn’t immediately move your hand away from where it’s pressed on her crotch, practically on full-blast, but you watch as her whole body is quickly overtaken with shivers and convulses, her eyes blowing wide and afraid as it finally clicks.

And then she kicks you in the gem.

_“Ow,”_ you complain as you roll backward, dropping the vibe. You push yourself up and pull your hair from your face to see Peridot scurrying away, murmuring fearfully, “oh my Stars,” again and again, looking for an exit. But she can’t find one.

“Hey, Peri, _come back_ ,” you call after her, getting to your feet. You follow her as she frantically runs from you, but she ends up cornered. She shields her face with one hand while the other awkwardly tries to shield her crotch. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to freak you out like that. It’s just, we both got limited vocab here, ya know? It was just way easier to show you.”

She whips one of her hands, face livid. “ _I don’t want to know anything about THAT!”_

“Are you sure?” you snort. “You look like you might have some energy to burn off.”

She clearly understands what you mean, because her face suddenly darkens a few shades. Her anger intensifies. “ _That’s disgusting!_ W-Wh-Why do you even have that device!”

“I dunno – I just found it, years ago. I asked Vidalia what it was and she got me into ‘em. I have a couple now myself.”

Peridot’s eyes bulge at you, her pupils like pinpricks. “You… h- _have_ them? As in, you _use them?”_

“Yeeep.” You wink at her. “Like I said, they’re fun.”

“O-Oh my…St…” Peridot hunches and turns away from you, covering her mouth. You can’t tell whether she’s seconds from throwing up or just too embarrassed to look at you. Almost ten whole seconds later and she hasn’t retched yet; you’re inclined to think that it might be the latter.

“Don’t wanna borrow one then?” you tease her.

She’s completely still and quiet for a moment. And then with a sudden burst of energy, she barrels past you, puffing frantically, and she dives into the little puddle from where she probably crawled up from.

You cry after her, laughing, “ _Let me know if you change your mi-ind!”_

\-----

You notice the next day that Peridot actively avoids your presence, and if she can’t avoid your presence, she avoids your eye. Her productivity picks up by about 300% whenever you wander into the barn to chew on a piece of hay and chill with Garnet. And it doesn’t take you long to notice that, every now and then, when she thinks your eyes are closed, she sneaks little peeks of you, her cheeks more flushed from work than usual.

You grin to yourself. It’s like she honestly can’t look at you the same way again. You’ve never seen someone re-enact that overused phrase so _literally_ before _._

You’ve flustered her, and you take no small amount of joy in that.

She’s nose-deep in her notebook when you stride by to smack her ass. It makes such a satisfying sound. “ _Yo,_ Peri, how’s the drill doin’?”

She squeaks and her notebook goes flying out of her hands. She keeps her ass safely away from you and eyes you distrustfully before retrieving the notebook.

“Exceedingly well,” she replies, low and guarded. She looks you up and down, not subtle at all. One of her eyes pinches half-closed. “How have you… been…?”

“You mean in general? Or, hah, are you asking how well I’ve been with my _toys_?”

You waggle your eyebrows as her whole face greens and she starts to stomp her little feet, in a fit of rage. “ _I-I have no interest in knowing absolutely anything about that, so you – you just-! – you can…!_ ” She’s lost for words, without a clever retort and she knows it. But she’s a sore loser and it just maddens her even more; she screeches as she turns to kick over a toolbox. Two screwdrivers leisurely roll out onto the grass.

“Peridot,” Pearl reprimands as she walks back out from the barn, and you fall over from laughter. “Don’t kick those over. What if someone were to stub their toes?”

Pearl carries on with her work and you try to calm down enough to speak. “Yeah, Peri, what’s up with you today? You seem rather _frustrated._ ”

She’s still so green in the face. It’s the most entertaining thing you’ve seen all year.

It’s actually kind of cute.

That is, until she throws a screwdriver at your head and sprints away before Pearl can tell her off.

\------

The others left you to doze off in the barn. You wake up when the sky is dark and the stars are out – it could be nine o’clock at night or three in the morning; you wouldn’t know – and everyone else seems to have packed up and gone back to the temple. You sit up to stretch and yawn, and that’s when you notice her and _jump._

“ _Dude,_ ” you groan, dropping back down with a quiet thump, your heart racing. “What are you doing out here? Are you stalking me now or something?”

Peridot blinks back from where she towers beside you, barely illuminated by the moonlight. She really does kind of resemble a cactus from some angles. “What? N-No!” she denies, adamant and defensive. “I was just… checking, to see that no raccoons had pecked you!”

You stare at her, one corner of your mouth pulling up into a smirk. “Yep. Those raccoons sure are infamous for their pecking. With their beaks.”

“M-My thoughts exactly! So… hmph.” She fans out her hands and presses the tips of her fingers together. She shuffles in place, looking around the barn and not at you. She looks nervous. Her face looks a little less like she’s sucked on a lemon than usual. “Why do you… sleep so much?”

You shrug. You squash one of your hands between the back of your head and the floor. “I dunno. Because it’s fun. Not much else to do around here.”

You smile at her as she frowns morosely at you. “You sure do a lot of weird human stuff… in the name of ‘fun’.”

You scoff. “Whaat – you’re not still freaking out that I play with sex toys, are you?”

Peridot makes a face like she swallowed something she shouldn’t have. You can’t quite see enough of her without any light, but you just know from the tone of her strained voice that her face is _hot._ “ _I am NOT, I…_ ugh…” She clears her throat awkwardly and glances away. It takes her another few moments to collect herself to talk again. “Actually, I… I’m…”

“Interested?” you guess, and her face instantly tightens like you’ve hit the nail on the head.

She makes a reluctant growl, low and deep in her throat. Then her voice suddenly turns clean and clever and clinical. “I am… _interested,_ to study these so-called primitive vibration devices and ascertain how exactly they relieve humans of their ‘frustration’ and simultaneously have ‘fun’.”

“Oooh I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me,” you purr.

She blinks. “Wha-?”

You make an unflattering noise as you laugh, rolling onto your stomach and hauling yourself up. You slap her a little too hard on the back and you’re shocked to see that she _actually lets you._ She doesn’t hiss or hit you back or do _anything_ other than stay. It’s so obvious to you that her interest isn’t entirely empirical.

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon.” You slip out of the barn and she quickly ducks out after you. You slide the door closed and wink at her.

You can see the blush better on her quietly indignant face now, and it’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

You sneak her past Steven, through his room, and into yours. You take her hand – to lead her the _safe_ way through your hordes of junk, down the path of least calamities – and you feel a _thrill_ go through you when she lets you hold it. You feel her fingers curl a fraction of an inch around your hand and you suddenly don’t know what’s come over you – you haven’t felt this way about anybody in a long time.

You let go of her hand when you reach your main hub. It’s where you store your most treasured and in-tact possessions, the whereabouts of which you actually _need_ to keep track of and be able to access in a pinch. You rummage through a dresser; it takes you almost half a minute of humming and harring, but you finally pull out a silicone lilac rabbit. You hold it out for her, smirking. “Here ya go.”

She awkwardly takes it from you and stares at it. “It looks… different, to the last one.”

“They all look kinda different,” you say, allowing her a brief glimpse of your colourful toy drawer before you slam it shut. “But it still works the same. Okay, remember to _clean_ it after, and lemme know if you liked it and want to try another one.”

You smile and wave her goodbye, but she doesn’t make a move. You turn to vacate the area and she suddenly splutters out, _“W-wait, WAIT!”_

“Huh?” You turn around. She continues to hold the rabbit out in front of her like she doesn’t know what to do with it and she fixes you with a look of wild bewilderment. “What’s up?”

“ _Where are you going?!”_

“Didn’t cha wanna ‘study’ it or whatever,” you snort and her expression intensifies. “Don’t be nervous. It’s a _vibe._ It won’t explode, and it can’t harm you. You set the pace. Don’t forget to have _fun._ ”

“ _I…_ ” She hesitates for just a second before she cries, “I had _thought_ that you would _…_ help me.”

You blink at her. You feel a little heat creep up into your cheeks. “You mean… use it on you?”

Her own face colours a dark green and she pulls an angry, embarrassed face as she looks away and nods. “I w-will be requiring a… an assistant.”

Your face is suddenly swept up into a huge _grin_ and she looks alarmed. “ _Sure,_ Peri, I’ll _‘assist’_ you if that’s what you want. But you gotta talk to me, okay?”

You start to roam through your room, in search of a surface that will meet the bare minimum of Peridot’s standards for cleanliness, and her eyes never leave you. She follows you. “ _Talk_?”

“Yeah.” You find a mattress still in its plastic cover and you start to tear it away. She helps you, if only to bat the plastic away from her foot. “If there’s anything you don’t like, tell me. If there’s something you _want,_ tell me.”

“Err, okaaay…” She raises an eyebrow at you, suspicious. She obviously doesn’t know what you’re talking about, but she will.

You throw yourself onto the clean mattress and roll over to lounge on your side. You smile sultrily at her and pat the space beside you. “C’mon over, nerd.” She takes a single step and you stop her. “Uh, uh, uh.” You waggle your finger at her and shake your head. “There’s a strict No Pants policy. I’m gonna need you to strip those off.”

She frowns, confused and self-conscious. “I don’t wear _pants_. This is a one-piece suit.”

“Pssh. _Fine,_ take your _suit_ off then.”

It takes her another moment, but she does what you tell her to and your eyes widen. Her hands shake and her cheeks burn, but she starts with the straps; she slips them off her shoulders and out of her arms and – you can’t tell if it’s just nerves or if she’s actually _trying_ to be slow and sensual for you – she pushes the whole suit down her body. It peels away from her skin in the most mesmerising way, and she finally steps out of it, standing gloriously naked before you. She tosses the suit at your face.

“There’s your toll,” she mumbles, and you beckon her forward. She joins you on the mattress, seated back on her knees. She stares at you expectantly. She’s so _cute._ “…Well?” she demands, and it’s not so much impatience and it is anticipation, the desire for approval. She tries to hide it, but she’s always been so _bad_ at it.

“You’re real cute, Peri,” you tell her, voice a little cracked. She twists her head away and tries to suppress a flattered smile and your heart just _melts._ “Okay, lie back.”

“Huh? Back?”

“ _Yeah,_ on your back.”

She lies down and for just a couple of seconds you’re distracted by the little wobble of her breasts. You’re suddenly overcome with the desire to touch them – they look so soft, so pert – but you try to focus. She still has her knees pressed together and you chuckle. “Heh, you might wanna spread your legs.”

She parts them a little, and she chirps as you push them wider open for her. She has the same anatomy as you – she’s not all smooth down there as you had previously suspected – and your face burns more and more the longer you stare between her legs. One of your hands comes up to skim down her leg. “Are you wet?” you ask quietly, and your voice is definitely just a croak now. You try to clear your throat. You pinch your thighs together and try to ignore what the sight of Peridot like this is doing to you. You know you’ll be needing that vibe just as soon as Peridot is done using it.

“Wet?” She averts her eyes for a moment. She makes an educated guess. “You mean, am I… lubricated?”

You laugh. “Can I?”

She remembers to look indignant before she nods resolutely, like it’s _she_ who has all the power here, from beneath you, and it’s true. You let her watch as you wet two fingers in your mouth, getting them all good and sticky and sodden. Your heart pounds and your eyes don’t leave hers as you press your fingers to her inner lips.

Her muscles lock noticeably. She goes violently _still,_ eyes wild and perplexed, and you go slow as you trace a wet finger up and around her opening, slow and delicate and oh-so _slow._ “Still with me, Peri?” you ask. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

A small noise escapes her, but you don’t think that it meant to. “I’m fine,” she reports, in the off-pitch way that someone who is not fine does, but then her hips buck as you brush her clit. You put a little pressure on it and you watch a pleasant wince roll through body. She even closes her eyes for just a second. When she opens them again, she looks at you: confused and hazy and… excited.

You find a spot to rub her that doesn’t make her jolt and you keep at it. She quickly adjusts to the sensation and you build up a steady pace. You dip your finger into her and – oh God, she’s definitely more turned on than she pretends not to be. You run your freshly moist finger over her little green clit and she finally emits a small, helpless moan that sends you throbbing. She twists her head back into the mattress and her eyes unconsciously slide closed.

You want to keep touching her – _God,_ you want to – but you know that she won’t even need a vibe if you carry on like this, and you have to go easy on her. You draw your sticky fingers away and lick them clean. It’s only been about a minute but already they’re pruning. You lap up every trace of her from your digits; you watch her swallow hard as she stares back at you, more aroused now than confused, but definitely still confused. You’ll explain oral to her later.

You shift yourself squarely between her legs as you suck on the vibe, just to give it a little less friction and a little more ease. You take it from your mouth and position it. “You ready?” you ask her, and she nods, face several shades greener than the rest of her. Save for some parts.

“Okay…”

You ease the vibe into her opening, prepared to meet some muscle resistance, but there’s a lot less than you expected. It slides almost all the way in easily with a little push, and when the rabbit ears meet her clit her whole boy _roils._ She lets out a small whimper – of ecstasy, you’re learning – and you watch her hands try to grasp for something, anything, by her sides. She exhales slow and measured and shaky, as if allowing herself to get used to the new pressure inside her, but then you turn the vibe onto the lowest possible setting and her whole body convulses. She wails under her breath.

You hold the rabbit in place with one hand and hold her thigh with the other. She’s trying to stay silent, hiding her face, but every now and again she quivers hard and her hips rock up and _forward_ , into the rabbit, aiming for sweeter angles. You adjust it for her accordingly, and she gives you the most precious faces in return.

_Dang,_ you think, just as hot and wet between your legs as she is. _I wish I could still get off like this to the first setting._

“You feel good, Peri?” you murmur, but you think that she might be a little bit too far gone to hear you by now. You draw the rabbit out of her just a little and thrust it back into her, deeper, a teensy bit harder, and she bucks like she’s close. She doesn’t even look embarrassed anymore; all she’s concerned with now is pleasure, and zeroing in on it, racing for it, beyond caring how she looks. She rocks her hips back and forth on you and you’re forced to match her rhythm. She smoothly takes control like she wants to achieve the quickest, most efficient orgasm possible, and it’s so _hot._

You knew that this wouldn’t take very long, and it doesn’t. You turn up the rabbit’s speed a little higher, humming away, and within seconds an orgasm rips through her. She whines and whines until she goes abruptly silent, and her hips cant well off the mattress, her face the picture of release and relief. It’s the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen, and the space between your legs _pulses,_ oversensitive and impatient.

She starts to thrash and grimace, and you take that as your cue to stop. You lower the intensity of the vibrations, but you don’t immediately turn it off; you draw her orgasm out of her, make her moan and buck helplessly just a few more times before you turn it off. You slip the rabbit out and, God, you don’t know what possesses you to put it back in your mouth, but you do. You like how she tastes: warm and sweet and _Peri_. You stare at her pussy as it gives just a couple of last little pulses, flushed and glistening. You want to just plant your mouth down on her and lick her clean, but you settle for the rabbit for now.

“So,” you say, when she visibly relaxes and makes an audible sigh. “How was it?”

She shuts her legs. She finally opens her eyes – they’re a little watery with arousal – and fixes a half-lidded, weary look on you. She blinks slowly. “It was… okay…”

You raise an eyebrow. “ _Just_ okay?” you tease.

Not even a minute after orgasm and her face returns to the same old indignant glare, her embarrassment back to rear its ugly head. She sits up, her face still as green as when she came. “D-don’t get any ideas! It was just an empirical study!” She snatches up her suit and angrily tries to yank it back on, but she’s still practically dripping. You lick your lips a little. “ _You_ may certainly have the time and patience to waste your energy on such useless activities, but _I_ for one have better things to do with it!”

She tries to stand but she trips on her suit and falls, shrieking. You help her back up but she’s not at all happy about it.

“Ha okay, whatever, dude. It’s cool that you tried something new. Shame you didn’t think it was all that fun in the end.” You fix the strap of her suit for her where it tangled. She stares at you like she wasn’t at all expecting this response from you, and you wonder if she’s a little disappointed that you’re not doing more to convince her. You pick up the rabbit and smile. “I enjoyed myself at least.”

She frowns. “You did?”

“Well, yeah. You were so hot, you got _me_ all worked up.” She suddenly understands and her eyes round at you. The ever-present blush on her face shows no signs of leaving anytime soon. “I’m gonna go have me some _fun_ now. I’ll see you later.”

You wink as you turn to leave, but she calls you back with a small, desperate, _“Wait!”_

You glance back, your heart heaving. She half-smiles at you. “Can I… uh… watch? F-for further empirical understanding! Of course.”

You grin at her.


End file.
